The Great War
'''The Great War '''was an event when the United States, Russia, and their allies, had all launched nuclear weapons in response to nuclear attacks on North American soil during the last year of World War lll. It started when Russian Warheads hit military bases in Canada and America and quickly got out of hand and resulted in a total nuclear war. By the time the bombs stopped falling, all of human civilization was destroyed and new nations rose from the ashes. History During the war, the United States and Russia were battleing it out in China where the Communist Party lost all power and collapsed leaving the country divided between the Republic of China, and PRC Holdouts held under Eurasian Control. Seeing the intensive military buildup in North America and the plan to invade the territories and liberate China, the Russian government had deployed tactical nuclear weapons into the region and destoryed 4 major military facilities in both the United States and Canada. Within minutes, the US Government had suspected a possible nuclear terrorist attack when Russian warheads were launched and were headed for both the United States and Western Europe. Immediatly, chaos ensued as millions of citizens began to run towards the nearest fallout shelter as the bombs began to fall and cities began to be destroyed. North America The United States was one of the first nations to get hit during the war. The US Military Base in southern Alaska was hit first when the base's radar was jammed and the Russian nuke hit the base and destroyed it. The first alarms went off when Russian warheads began to arrive at major cities in the West Coast and the alarm immediatly went off after reports came in that the West Coast was completely obliterated. During that time countless American citizens began to flee to the undergrounf Fallout Shelters with their families and loved ones as the country began to retaliate and burn under nuclear fire. American warheads were soon launched in retaliation as British and French nukes began to be deployed as Russian warheads began to hit their soil and soon the President and his family fled to their emergency stronghold as Washington DC was next and London and Paris went dark. The Midwest managed to survive the war as the harsh cold climate made it possible for small civilian presence and hidden military bases. When the war ended onyl 28% if the country's population ever survived and the rest of the world burned. Canada was also whipped out but only 16% of the population ever made it and Mexico was comletely obliiterated with little to no survivors. Greenland is currently unknown however it is most liely it was hit by nuclear weapons as it was home to many NATO Military Bases and was a Pre-War Colony of the former European Nation of Denmark. Europe Europe was hit the most by Russian nukes during the war. Russian warheads were quickly launched at every major European city (London, Paris ect) and soon threw the entire continent into chaos. GalleryCategory:Nuclear HolocaustCategory:StoriesCategory:Fear the FutureCategory:Events Maxresdefault-13.jpg|Aftermath of the Great War